Broken Walls
by AlyRoza
Summary: Rachel Castile is a dhampir, but unlike any other dhampir, she has powers. She can read minds, any minds, not just one like someone Shadow-kissed. She can manipulate minds as well. She can move objects and people with her mind. She can do anything thats she wants to do. But what she realises that she can do things that can ruin her world. Rachel is my character, not Richelle's.


**A.N: Hey! Another story for you! I actually made this chapter earlier this year, when I was reading the spin off series of Vampire Academy, Bloodlines, so this is actually a crossover, but I'm just going to say V.A. I will defiantly make another Harry Potter story tomorrow, and sorry for not uploading in awhile. If you think this story should continue, please leave a love. Later!**

 **Disclaimer: Only Rachel, at this moment, belongs to me, and she is the main character. The rest belong to the amazing Richelle Mead!**

* * *

If you're like me, you'd never know what to expect.

Like, EVER.

And saying that, no one's like me. Because I'm my own person. My one question is, are you your own person? Cause you'll know. Maybe. I'm the only, at least I hope, Rachel Castile in the world. And the only dhampir that has powers. Like the only one. I can look in peoples minds, make them see, stuff, and do other things... But that doesn't really matter to me, anymore. All I care about is making people, good people, who they are today.

"I tell you what Eddie, I'm excited for you. Very." I told my brother, probably the most defensive person ever. Well, you can't blame him. His best friend died. Mason, in front of his own eyes. So sad.

"Yesterday night you where yelling at the guards about how I shouldn't leave." Eddie said, his little boy smile set on his lips.

"What? No! Why would you think I would do that to you, little brother?" We where twins, but I was born before him. Eddie didn't like my nickname, but, thats just the rebel I am, cause I'm still calling him it.

"Well, I have to leave now, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Oh, little brother. I'm coming alright. I'll be their all the damn time." I remarked as I tapped my head. Eddie rolled his eyes, but I saw a hint of relief.

"You'll come, right? You promise?"

"Do you want me to enroll? Cause I can." I said gently. Eddie looked up, and shook his head sadly.

"It would feel nice to have my real sister there than all these fake ones. But you will need to get an application then wait for your enrollment. I wish you could though."

"You know, you won't be alone." I added before Eddie left.

The big room was mild, and also very calming, but in a scary way. The heater buzzed in the silence, which made it seem more loud than it was. I lay down on the couch, before long I felt myself drifting to sleep. Panic took over me, I didn't want to go to sleep, not now. I tried to get up but I flit to my nap.

 _I saw James and Chloe, ambling across Filie Beach. They where hand in hand, Chloe's head resting on James' shoulder. This was unforgivable. James was my boyfriend before any of this happened. I knew that Chloe liked him, but never knew James liked her back. Then he cheated on me with my best friend. I slapped both of them in the face. They should of expected it! Wowzers. What made it even worse, this was the beach me and James actually came a thing._

 _"_ _What, what if-" Chloe stammered._

 _"_ _What have I said? Rachel has given up!" James yelled harshly._

 _"_ _I know her more than you have ever. She won't tolerate this. And her powers- just because we blocked her out doesn't mean-"_

 _"_ _Doesn't mean?..."_

 _"_ _Doesn't mean anything! She only told us about her head power. She said she had more! She couldn't trust us! I am ruining my friendship with her-"_

 _"_ _You have no friendship with her. We already ruined it!"_

 _That is right. The only thing that could make me forgive her is a big damn apology._

 _"_ _She forgives. She will. But it will take a while! It's been 2 years_ ** _and_** _we've seen her in photo's with the new queen! She can just ask Valissa Alice Dragomir to find us! She-"_

 _"_ _It's been 2 years! Just stop with Rachel already!"_

 _"_ _I'm an unforgivable brat. So are you, douche! We're done! I've dealt with you bossing me around for years now."_

 _She left. She just walked away._

 _"_ _Wait! Chloe! I'll come! I'm sorry!"_

 _The dream ended just like that. Cliffhanger much?_

I woke up with heavy breathes and my heart beating fast. It was strange, the feeling I had. Every inch of me started hurting, and I started sweating. Then I heard a scream, it was bizarre. It woke my body up from it's pain and I tried to get up, to help the person in danger. But I couldn't. I realised it was me who was screaming. I was making the terrifying scream, which thinking that made me even more afraid. I screamed louder and louder and louder. Suddenly the door opened, most of the building entered the bland room. The cry stopped, and I had finally realised what had happened. It was the force. It was how much I forced myself to enter Chloe's mind.

"I-I'm so sorry. Just, it, j-just th-the force." I gulped.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, her hand was on my shoulder.

"I normally c-can't enter C-C-Chloe's mind. I-I just d-did." I took a deep breathe and looked up at all the faces.

"Tell us what happened." Dimitri ordered in a gentle way. I nodded my head and told them the story.

"Can you normally do this?" asked someone in the large crowd.

"Yeah, b-but Chloe and J-James, well, I can't normally get to them. They have, like, a wall, not letting me see any-anything."

"Well, you did say Chloe couldn't do it anymore. Maybe, she broke down the wall?" Rose commented, which was a rather good hypothesis. But, I had a bad reaction.

"I would've thought that, but my reaction was, well, hurtful. It brings pain. I forced my body to break down her- wait! I broke down her wall! It takes weeks to re-build the wall! Let me see if I can get through!" Some people saw my idea as a stupid threat, but I did it anyway, and, I was right. But, Chloe stopped when I entered her mind, like she felt me. She did. A smile had arisen on her face as she turned around to James.

"I got her!" James had an awful look on his face, when Chloe told him that I had entered her mind without any problem.

"All that hard work for nothing." muttered James, probably still upset over the breakup.

"All that hard work? Wow." Chloe turned around and skipped happily. Her blonde hair with sandy brown strips going through it covered her face as she smiled happily. Then I heard Chloe in my mind.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I couldn't believe she said that. Please. After what she did to me, I don't know if I could ever trust again. But her pleading voice, was well, heartbreaking. Like it was an accident Chloe left. But she purposely ran away with my ex, so, that wasn't it.

"What? Why?" I asked helplessly. I didn't know what to say or do.

"It's because I'm sorry! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either! But if you where me, and I said no, how would you feel?" She had a point.

"The thing is, I would never do that to a friend! Wouldn't steal their boyfriend, wouldn't run away, wouldn't say sorry and instantly think I could get away from it! And, I would never, ever back stab someone that I trusted, and make them regret so many things they've done."

"But- What? Why'd you come then?"

"Seeing if I could get in your mind."

"So you can spy on me?"

"Chloe, I will forgive you. But you need to come back, and be the best friend, no, best person in this building. I don't want to see you flirting for 5 months! I don't want to see you kissing for 5 months! I don't want to see you out the door. Ever. As a friend, you have to be their for me! Another thing. Give James a peace of my mind. These are your tasks for hurting me like someone killed my mom. So when you think about it. this is not a fair deal."

"I promise."

"I hope to see you back on track soon, Chloe."

I left it on that. I found myself breathing heavily when I woke up from the madness. Most of the building left, only Rose and Dimitri hanging.

"I guess not much people care enough to hear some important news." I shrugged.

"What important news?" mused Rose.

"Chloe's coming back."


End file.
